onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kadar
Name His name wasn't Kadahl? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 19:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Klobis moved it. Personally, I'm not arguing since he knows more about the phonetics of translating than I ever could. If you think it's wrong though, by all means say so. 19:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it's okay, because at the beginning this article was created as "Kadar" but since Mangastream's translation was "Kadahl" and no one said where "Kadar" was coming from I thought it was an error... well this works out well because I uploaded his images as "Kadar" (by mistake at the time). [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89'']] 20:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) In Indian Languages Kadar means "Care" is that Ironic He isn't supposed to move articles without discussing it. It should be moved back until he does. SeaTerror 21:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Kadar is a better translation. It's fine as is. 22:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No it isn't. "He isn't supposed to move articles without discussing it." SeaTerror 01:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) What is there to discuss?? He is Japanese.. I don't think he is making a mistake.. It doesn't matter. If he moved without discussing then he is going against the forum vote. SeaTerror 02:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Then remind him. And if he forgets to give a reason then just ask him why he moved it. Mangastream's translations aren't perfect, far from sometimes. So, when someone makes a new page from that, he just moves it to the proper name/spelling. I trust him more than I do scan sites. 03:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) He has to prove they are the proper name/spelling before moving anything. That was the vote. You as an admin are the one who is supposed to tell him that. SeaTerror 05:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Unless you like longwinded explanations, there's no easy way to prove it. Klobis has actually gotten a lot better about moving pages like that. Look at Kurosai FR-U IV. Back when it was Black Rhino he didn't move it right away, so when he thought Kurosai was right, he brought it up on the talk page and moved it after a discussion agreeing to it. He really only moves pages without discussion when they're brand new, made right after the chapter comes out. During that time, translation/spelling errors are to be expected like that, so he is simply correcting the problem. I've even done it once. When I made the Ammo Knights page, I accidently spelled it Amma Knights. So I moved it to its proper spelling. Same situation, different user. 05:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You missed the point again. He's supposed to give a reason no matter when or what it is. That was the whole point of that forum debate and vote. SeaTerror 06:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thats why people have 'talkpages'... Just ask him if you think he is wrong.. And he'll translate it to you... I guess you're not getting it. So here you go once again. http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/1760/missingthepoint.jpg He broke the rules by not saying why he moved something. SeaTerror 22:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, he didn't break anything. In a sense, he even did exactly as you asked. If you look at the history, New Babylon originally created the page as Kadar, so when Klobis moved it from Kadahl to Kadar he could have simply been reverting it. It began as Kadar, and it is Kadar now. I see no further issue with the name. Any further issues you have with page moving you take up directly with Klobis. 06:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC)